Pickwick at Chaotic Desert
The remaining eight contestants travel to Chaosworld, where tension really flares after a past incident. Two people devise a strategy to weaken an opponent which proves to be quite successful, while the other team is divided into two alliances. In the end, due to someone's error, courtesy of a bully, another person takes the drop of shame after losing a tie-breaker challenge. Plot During the flight to their next destination, more tension grows amongst the members of Team Awesome. Twilight Sparkle and Kinzie Kensington are both trying to secure alliances with their teammates in order to vote the other off the game. With Sparkle guaranteed Angie Ng's vote and Earnest Johnson's total allegiance guaranteed towards Kinzie, Tanya becomes the potential swing vote on the team. Meanwhile, the remaining boys on Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute make plans on how to take down Team Awesome. Fat Boner suggests that Tone Montana uses his flirtatious charm, since it got Boonie MacFarlane and Shaundi booted out which makes Montana nervous because his teammates know about his evil and wicked ways. Omar Romero suggests that if he flirts with Twilight, it will distract her and upset Tanya at the same time, which will effectively bring down Team Awesome's strongest players. Montana agrees with Romero, who later explains in a confessional that if the plan succeeds, Sparkle will be eliminated, getting rid of his ex-girlfriend, or if it fails, he has a good reason to vote Montana off. In the cockpit, Jax Briggs announces that for some reason, the landing gear isn't working properly, much to White Rabbit's disbelief. As Jax just keeps complaining that landing is now impossible, the contestants are forced to jump off the rocket into the Chaosworld outback. They will then compete in a challenge in catching one of several gigantic buzzards who walk mostly on land provided, and then ride them to the Standing Tombstone. Unfortunately, this journey will take almost two days. Twiley gives a half-hearten effort at throwing the challenge by pretending to be unable to catch a buzzard, but is foiled as Montana brings her a buzzard himself. While she doesn't like the help in the challenge, she doesn't mind Tony's attention. Tanya then starts to flirt with Romero, as her own private revenge. As Omar finally mounts his buzzard, he is almost thrown off as Johnson knocks him over as he passes by, Omar yells at Earnest angrily, but he only blows a raspberry in response. The next day, Omar charges at Earnest and tries to punch him, but misses his swing and gets knocked flat by another buzzard's kick. Briggs has supplied himself with some crack and weed while he and Bugs wait for the contestants. Montana arrives first, followed shortly by Tanya, Sparkle and Johnson. Romero arrives via the buzzard's kicks. Kinzie and Ng finally arrive and Team Awesome wins the advantage in the next challenge: battery-powered giant fur beetle shearers instead of rusty garden shears. Buggs doesn't let the boys go back for Boner and they are forced to wait for his arrival. The teams are tasked to bungee jump off the cliff to grab a fur beetle and shear it. Only six beetles have a brand on them, three for each team. The team has to uncover their own brand to win. While Twilight is preparing to jump, Kinzie approaches Tanya about voting off Sparkle. Tanya agrees to it quickly. While shearing the first bug, Team Awesome is forced to sing Chaosworld's anthem Chaos Rules Supreme. After the song, Montana and Romero decide to work together and fake a fight over Sparkle to distract her. Boner arrives, just as the first beetle is shown bare: no mark. Angie offers to go next, but jumps off the cliff without a bungee cord. She is incapacitated and knocked out for the rest of the competition. Boner grabs a chaotic rat from the pile. Montana continues to flirt with Sparkle, and Omar pretends to cry, which also distracts Kensington. Tone tries to help Sparkle win, but she admits that she wants to lose this competition, which pleases and satisfies Montana. As Johnson is about to jump, Romero finally gets his revenge by throwing Boner's rat at him, knocking both of them off the cliff. Earnest panics as he falls, which results in him thrashing around and getting himself, and the rat, tangled up in the line, spinning him around wildly and making him extremely dizzy that he pukes all around the place. Romero jumps and easily grabs a beetle. Team Billy Cougar shaves it, and their team logo is shown, meaning they won the challenge and immunity. Team Awesome, due to losing, is forced to go to the barf bag ceremony. Twilight asks Tanya if she is clear on the plan, and gets her to assure her she'd vote with her, to which Tanya was lying about. Bugs goes on to state what the contestants did in the said episode, and a reason why they could all be eliminated. He calls Earnest up to vote, who is still delirious due to his rat-attack, puking and spinning and as a result, has difficulty voting. The others proceed to vote after him. At the voting, the vote is divided 2-2-1 for Twilight, Kinzie, and Angie respectively. Earnest apologises to Kinzie for not voting for Sparkle, saying that it was an accident due to his dizziness. Since Twilight and Kinzie tied for the most votes, they will have to compete in a tie-breaker competition: feed a starving beetle cub (actually a kytinn) venomous leaves, without their hands. Due to Kinzie coughing the leaves out of her mouth and Sparkle's superior mouth for being a pony, Kinzie loses the challenge and takes the drop of shame. Moments before she falls, she insults Twilight by telling her to "suck it" then takes the fall while Sparkle listens on with much joy. Kensington is seen taking the drop of shame and says it's unfair that she was eliminated because of the leaves thingy. She then states that Sparkle is going to pay the next time she sees her. After that, she lands in a forest in Chaosworld, where she starts seeking for a portal back to Earth. Trivia *This is the first episode that Team Awesome loses a team member, so as of this episode, each of the three teams has lost at least one player. *Montana is the only contestant who does not compete in the bungee cord challenge. *Tanya and Tone Montana are the only contestants in this episode not to be injured in some way. *This is the third episode Team Awesome loses a challenge in the series. The others are "The Alien Race" and "Newf Kids on the Rock" and this was the first time they actually faced a legitimate elimination. *This is the first time that an elimination vote has ended in a tie, resulting in a tiebreaker. **It's also the second tiebreaker for an elimination. The first one is for Team Bettah-Tan-U in "Can't Help Falling in Louvre". **Coincidentally, Twilight Sparkle was one of the contestants in both cases. *This marks the third appearance of Jax's autopilot, seen at the very end of the episode. *This episode marks the end of Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute's three challenge-losing streak to Team Awesome. *This is the first episode in which a contestant accidentally votes for someone they didn't mean to. *This is the fourth episode the eliminated contestant was not pushed or thrown by White Rabbit or somebody else off while taking the drop of shame. *The previous episode was "The Ochanep Files" and the next one was "Boolosian Sours". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Scary! Category:Ideas